


(even if your love was) unconditional

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Kissing, Antagonism, Community: femslash100, F/F, Introspection, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above all things, AJ loves the Divas Championship. (But not unconditionally enough not to fall for that kiss.)</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1775132.html">Challenge #486</a> - "unconditional" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(even if your love was) unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Survivor Series 2014.

Above all things, AJ loves the Divas Championship. Everyone knows it, must be totally senseless if they don’t.

Now it’s been torn away from her for a third time, and she must be taking the loss pretty hard. More than _pretty hard_ , and Brie knows it – that’s why AJ’s in front of her now, seething and stony and ready to snap all over again.

AJ holds that title’s worth over friends, over family, over everything. It’s a pure love, but a selfish one. An unconditional one.

 _But not unconditional enough not to fall for that kiss_ , Brie thinks with a smirk as she finds herself pulled in for a kiss that’s all fire and fury but no feeling, that’s bitter and biting but still sweet because of what it means – just like the one that caused AJ’s loss.


End file.
